The present invention relates to a multipole connector for connecting a multicore-conductor cable.
Such a connector is known from DE 44 18 259 C1. This connector comprises a distribution piece for accommodating the stranded conductors, a cable receptacle constructed from a grip piece and a cable screw-connection with pressure screw, as well as a contact support with contact spikes arranged in contact chambers and a coupling ring for attaching the cable receptacle at the connection piece formed at the distribution piece. The terminal part of the distribution piece facing the cable is of octagonal cross-section, with the eight plane sheath surfaces conically tapering off towards the free end. The interior contours of the part of the grip piece at the connection side is of a shape which matches the exterior contours of the terminal part of the distribution piece facing the cable. The distribution piece comprises four axially-parallel channels to accommodate unstripped stranded conductors, with the intermediate walls of two respective channels as well as the facing exterior walls between the channels and the respective sheath surfaces comprising slots. In this way, two springy exterior parts are formed which, when radial forces are experienced, render the terminal part facing the cable effective as a clamping area for the stranded conductors.
When assembling the connectors it is necessary to strip the ends of the stranded-conductor cables to a length which is somewhat longer than the length of the distribution piece. After inserting the stranded conductor, already slight clamping of the stranded conductors in the clamping area of the distribution piece should take place by means of the missing exterior parts; however, in practice, when assembling connectors, this is not adequate to prevent individual stranded conductors which have already been inserted from changing their positions and moving out of the channel. The configuration of the springy exterior parts by means of slots for clamping the stranded conductors always results in all the stranded conductors being clamped at the same time. Due to tolerances, this results in the clamping pressure on the stranded conductors not being evenly distributed. Even if a single stranded conductor is missing, this can significantly affect the clamping effect. On the one hand, clamping the stranded conductors relatively far from the contact zone makes it possible for the stranded conductors to slide back during the contact process, thus giving rise to the danger of a bad contact occurring. On the other hand it makes it possible that due to the kinking of the cable during the useful life of the connector, a stranded conductor may move in the direction of tension. Also if cables of different stranded-conductor cross-sections are used, a connector specially tailored for this becomes necessary. When inserting the contact spikes into the fronts of the stranded conductors, a slightly offset position or unfavorable tolerance position and the resulting high radial pressure can already result in a flow of the strands, which also has a significant negative influence on establishing reliable contacts.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages and to propose a connector for particularly fast and safe assembly, preferably of stranded-conductor cables with a high number of poles.